


Scisaac：Special order

by KnightNO4time



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 白色情人节主题～
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall
Kudos: 2





	Scisaac：Special order

在Melissa又一次发现冰箱里没有准备食材也没留剩饭，甚至把钱包落在医院后，他对放学刚进门的两个男孩表示今晚让他们随意叫外卖垫着点。  
“别担心，这种情况不是第一次。”等母亲离开后关起大门，Scott如此安慰借住他们家的Isaac。他拿出来冰箱上贴着的外卖电话小册子，思考叫哪一家。  
“对了，你先洗澡还是我先？”Isaac决定不思考他们家附近的快餐店名字，从而询问起另一件事情。谁先占据浴室，如今成为每日家里都会发生的讨论，更别说放学后作业都没写的他们参加完长曲棍球训练，即使冲了澡却也无法把汗臭味瞒过狼人灵敏的鼻子。  
今天的训练极其糟，他们被Bobby辛辣的嘴巴骂上天。好吧，可以承认的是罚跑步如今对他们两个来说没什么，只不过这天气闷得他们的鞋底能熏晕人。  
一路走回家，Isaac不得不抱怨自己的鼻子几乎要失灵，就连两人消沉的信息素都闻不见。Scott这位Alpha鼻梁一直皱起不见舒展，此时表情清冽表示希望自己可以先进浴室。  
“好吧，你先。”Isaac取下书包耸耸肩，撇着嘴装作一脸不在乎。谁让这是McCall家？谁让他们总给自己照顾？谁让Scott今天训练比他更严？谁让Scott是自己的Alpha？所以Isaac接住Scott丢来的购物清单，被对方留下句“点你想要的”后，便独自呆在了客厅。  
Isaac知道McCall家的经济情况，然而Melissa的宽宏大量依旧把他当作自家男孩那般照顾。这位勤勉的母亲日夜不同加班工作，尽可能在家时给他们准备晚餐，甚至在上班的晚上愿意留下一笔钱让他俩出去吃顿好的。于是Isaac最终舍弃了想吃的那家点，选了一家便宜的，并且仔细想了想味道不错的划算菜单。  
Scott洗完澡时就听到了门铃，他敏锐的狼人耳朵确认Isaac去开门后，就不多投入注意力。更换好衣服，一身清爽的下楼，却注意到Isaac刚慌慌忙忙的和送货员说完话。  
嗅了嗅，除了食物和洗澡过后的清洗剂味道，空气里还飘着一种甜腻腻却又酸酸的水果蛋糕味，尴尬的信息素？  
“发生什么了吗？”Scott看着眼前的Beta，不禁有些好奇。而对方什么也没说，而是摇着头把那三个盒子放在桌子上催促他快点吃。Scott打开后不禁相当吃惊，“没想到如此丰盛，看来你花了不少时间选。”  
“别担心，价格并不贵，”Isaac把收据给人看，“我要了特别双人套餐。”  
Scott挑起一侧眉，满心欢喜的坐到桌子旁拿出盘子，招呼Isaac坐下。打开的盒子里除了披萨，还有鸡翅薯条，一小盒土豆沙拉，一盒小意面，一大桶雪碧，以及一个用纹路花哨的盒子装好的甜品。  
“嘿，这是什么？”Scott打开甜品盒子后有些发愣。他把盒子转了个方向，对面的Isaac顿时就脸红起来。粉色的纸杯蛋糕，上面写着Love Days字样。并且还有白巧克力做的爱心与星星碎片。  
紧接着里面垫着的广告贺卡不忘选用可爱的天蓝色底，猩红和金桔色的花体字幕横过中央，“This Special Time is for The Special Person Who You Love。And The Special Meal is for You To Spending Your Time with that Special Person。”  
Scott低声念完后注意到自己鼻子不知合适皱起来，那个覆盆子蛋糕似的酸甜味道越发浓烈，尴尬的信息素此时几乎灌满他家餐厅。  
或许Isaac已经放弃，毕竟隐瞒不了，他几乎是缩在椅子上的。但介于一个年轻男孩的自尊心，他试图不让自己看起来那么糗，而是清了清嗓子抬高音调，好似全然不顾，“因为白色情人节，店里出了情人套餐。分量很足，价格便宜…”Isaac几乎没再看Scott的眼睛，“都是食物有什么不好，所以我就点了。”  
沉默有几秒光顾了他们之间，Scott把卡片合上放回盒子里，盖上了暂且不吃的甜品盒盖。他点点头，一副让自己很快理解的样子，“的确，这些看起来味道很不错，还省钱。刚才你和送货员说什么？难道他们还要调查点餐的客户是不是真是情侣？”  
明明只是Scott无意间随口开的玩笑，却被Isaac坦诚的回答吓得差点把嘴里的鸡翅掉桌子上。因为Isaac说出来的不是“他们调查我们是不是情侣”，而是“他们会咨询一些情侣之间的生活信息。”  
“你回答了？”Scott下意识的询问，还不忘有些不安的捏紧拳头，“他们这个是侵犯隐私！又不是依靠结婚来移民的移民官，难道还要正式双方的行为吻不吻合？”  
Isaac有些目瞪口呆，对于误会的Alpha连连点头，“不不不，他们只是问问情人节什么安排。交往的幸福不幸福。最开心的一次回忆。或者有没有一方做饭或者惊喜什么的。是不是同居，还是偶尔约出去一起度假独处…”说到这里Isaac意识到自己说的太多了，所以立马生硬的转移方向，“你知道，我就随便编了编。”  
“哦…如果你不介意…你愿意告诉我你怎么编的吗？”Scott都不清楚为何自己这样好奇，但毕竟这问题牵扯到自己。当然Isaac可以假装有个女朋友之类的，不过问题是他根本没有那么编。更多的是，Scott发觉自己没有拿对方开起玩笑，反而问的小心又认真。  
一只Alpha和一只Beta在餐桌上隔着晚餐相互凝视了好几秒，好似这场决定会让那张卡片的内容成真。他们嘴巴早就忘记食物的味道，肚子也不在和刚训练完后那般饥饿，反而紧张到发饱。  
“我…我说我们很幸福，虽然偶尔有争吵，但一切顺利。我加了争吵，是因为这样听起来比较真实。”虽然Isaac拼命的添加解释，但的确用了“我们”，在此时叙述的对象里，只有对面的Scott一个人。  
“我说我和你住在一起，你的母亲也是。我没说谎，只是意义不同。”Isaac尴尬的咧嘴一笑，用小拇指指了指太阳穴，“我也不能什么都瞬间编出来，总要借用现实。”  
Scott也开始觉得有些害羞了，因为这内容和现实情况混一起，就让他出现不该出现的幻想。Alpha尴尬的信息素来得比Beta强，即使没注意到，Scott却散发出一种类似种果酒的气息。  
Isaac发现后觉得大事不爱秒，不禁垂头丧气的坐在椅子上。但Scott并不是容易生气的人，他反而露出笑容试图调节气氛，安抚对方，“那么其他问题呢？”  
“我和他说，我们第一次相遇是在赛场上，第一次约会是去看长曲棍球球赛，然后…第一个礼物是球鞋，第一次接吻——”Isaac顿了一下，“就是那天球赛我们押的队伍赢了后，在观众席上…该死，或许我看小说看多了。”  
“这的确很浪漫，”Scott附和起来，他可不希望Isaac独自为难。“一个以长曲棍球为主题的故事，我觉得其实非常棒…题材来自现实的话会相当有带入感。”  
话音一落Scott就觉得自己说了什么不该说的话，对于痴迷在长曲棍球的青少年来讲，谁不想来个和自己情投意合的恋人，绕着爱好好好谈场恋爱？这个故事虽然是临时编的，却又显得相当真实，更何况还住在一起，Scott现在觉得简直置身在电影中。  
后来呢？后来他们并没继续话题，而是吃完了晚饭。  
不过Melissa回到家想用留下的晚餐时，意外发现了那张蛋糕盒子里的卡片，她不禁开始怀疑自己的洞察力是不是真的很弱。明明生活在一起，却没注意到儿子的恋情，而且还是同一个屋子里的人。  
Scott和Isaac一起上学放学，这是因为他们住在一起。  
Scott和Isaac去房间，那是因为学习辅导所需。  
Scott和Isaac周末出门，那是因为和朋友约会。  
Scott和Isaac晚上回来很晚，那是因为他们有增加的训练，还有那些狼人事件。  
Melissa确定自己的想法是纯洁的，并且也是合理的，她分析不出来。  
直到那天她因为忘记带晚饭饭盒，而她的宝贝儿子又没给他送过来。她最后在中间休息时盯着夜晚的暗光临时赶回家，却发现一楼窗户等还亮着。  
她不禁头疼起来，现在的孩子睡觉都这样晚，明天不是还要上学吗？虽然肯比山的事件不少，狼是夜行性动物，可Scott他们还是孩子。  
等她越过窗户扫了眼半拉上的窗帘屋内，却发现Isaac被Scott压在了客厅沙发上。亲吻的熟练程度超出Melissa的认知，更何况这不是游戏，而是深情的热吻以及爱抚。  
屋内的两个年轻人用灵敏的听觉识别到了房子女主人的脚步声，瞬间抬头冲这边头来视线。母子俩实现一碰上，Melissa就只能挑起眉，无话可说。而两个男孩则彼此涨红脸，从沙发上蹦了起来。  
衣衫不整，很好。Melissa的小狼们，今夜长大成人了。


End file.
